Two Heads Are Better Than One
by NightCruiser
Summary: This story is about Natsu having two genitals. He kept it a secret but what if our lovely barmaid Mirajane finds out? Harem. Lemon story. DON'T READ IF YOU'RE SENSITIVE! 18 XXX MATERIAL (May include: Body changes, Multiple Partners, Dirty Talking, Submissive, Dominance, Underaged & Masturbation) I WARNED YOU! Chapter 1: Mirajane
1. Prologue: Natsu's Secret

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**

_**Prologue: **Natsu's__ Secret_

* * *

><p>This story is about Natsu having two dicks. He kept it a secret but what happens when our lovely barmaid Mirajane finds out? Harem. LemonSmut story.

* * *

><p><strong>Natsu's POV<strong>

I woke up to the silent hall, 'I'm still at the guild?' I thought as I looked around. 'Still here.' I noticed it was closing time because I faintly heard someone locking the guild's door. I panicked because I thought I am the only one left but relaxed as I saw Mira cleaning the tables I sighed in relief and looked down to myself. Gah! I am a mess; I have stains on my pants. Looks like Lucy and the others left. Oh well...

I cursed under my breath as I stand up and stretched. I groaned as I heard my back pop; strained from being laid down at the flat and hard floor of the guild. Maybe I'm going to stay here for the night, I can't really go home because I feel really tired and my body is sore.

'I need a bath' I sniffed myself and noticed I reeked of alcohol and sweat from today's activities. I made my way to Mira to get my approval to use the private bathrooms.

My sandals padded silently but still enough to hear at the quiet building, I'm surprised she didn't notice me yet.

"Err... Uh, Mira?" I spoke quietly as I neared her.

"Eek!" Mira jumped in surprise 'Probably thought that everyone was asleep' "Natsu?" She said while turning around to face me, I noticed it was the last table.

"Can I use the private bathrooms? I reek." I asked her while making a scrunched face.

"Sure..." Mira smiled at me I can't help but to look closely at her, don't call me a pervert but on my perspective, I only have to see her like this once or twice. "...just make sure you clean after you're done okay?" She teased as I noticed her make a sneaky look at my groin.

I flushed "I-It's not like that!" I spoke rather quickly. "You wouldn't mind if I spend the night here right?" I asked.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind." She spoke sweetly to my liking.

I quickly turned around and said a quick thanks before running upstairs. What was that all about?

'_I really wouldn't' _Mira thought as she watched Natsu make a run before walking normally. She was planning something.

I sighed as I made my way to the guild's bathroom, just a room away from the infirmary. It's really a tiring day for me because I brawled all day without Erza in the guild.

It's not that fun without her though; I wanna see my guild mate's _scared shitless_ faces when she gets angry with them.

I opened the private bathroom door, and closed it; I didn't bother to lock it though because I know no one will peak. I opened the shower to hot, feeling the steam, I stripped off my clothes and was down to my boxers when suddenly, Mira's body came to my mind. I felt my members twitch and my boxers tighten threatening to rip as I cursed.

"Fuck, not now... Not when she's just near here."

Now, you might be wondering why I have said members when it should be member. I have a secret that only I know.

I finally stripped my boxers of as my twin-cocks sprang and slapped my stomach lightly; pre-cum dripping thickly and twitched as it met the hot air around me.

I have two penises. And I consider myself lucky and sometimes not much. When I get hard two bulges will appear on my pants that's why I wear baggy ones. I don't know how I will explain myself if they caught me.

I stepped inside the shower and shivered in pleasure as the hot water touch my body. I reached for the body soap first and lathered my body with it until I reached my top-dick.

I hesitated for a bit. But shook it off because I had not masturbated in a long time. Either I'm busy on a mission or Happy's here.

I got a hold of my cock and pumped it with my hand slowly, groaning quitely as I could, my stomach tightening slighly as my cock throbbed and thickened; standing at its biggest 10 inches

As a dragon slayer, I have enhanced abilities as well as physically.

I started tracing the flared rim of the tip, shuddering at the feeling it was causing me. My thoughts traveled far as I imagine Mirajane's soft and dainty hands instead of my rough calloused ones. I pictured her sucking it like a lollipop, flicking her tongue on my tip occasionally, staring at my eyes sultrily.

"Oh yeah... Suck my cock. Nnn" I muttered breathlessly. My cock, who's covered by the smooth foam twitched as pre-cum dripped onto the floor. I moaned loudly and immediately clamped my mouth shut. If I get caught, I'm as good as dead!

Thankful for the water splashes, I continued my hand's way until I reached the base of my cock, I closed my eyes, sighing in pleasure as I pumped my shaft at a steady pace; hips bucking as I did so. I arched my back, imagination running rampant as I imagined Mira whimpering and moaning loudly beneath me. Filling both of her holes. I imagined her tits bobbling around while she bounces on my cock.

I pictured every position I will take her, making her cum non-stop. Until she begs me to stop.

"Fuck... Mira!" I moaned loudly, chanting her name as my hands pumped my dick much faster now. I didn't really care now, I just wanted my release. Ignoring a faint creak of the bathroom door.

My other hand joined and at the same pace, pumped the bottom dick that is swollen, angry with lack of attention.

"S-shit! Oh yeah.." Short sharp gasps escaped my mouth, I'm so near towards that heaven I yearn for.

I felt my balls tightening and I threw my head back just as the curtains drew, revealing a shocked and aroused Mirajane.

I gripped the base of my dicks to stop my orgasm no matter how good it felt but it didn't stop it from spewing my hot cum directly to her face and body, clinging to her dress. After those five pleasurable spurts from both of my dicks, a heavy silence passed except for the running shower.

I stood there shocked. Staring at her as if she was a ghost.

"M-Mira..."

* * *

><p>I'm late. Sorry for that, and I couldn't really write that fast because I'm typing by my phone. So this is the prologue.. I did not proofread this. Sorry for any inconvenience.<p>

Do you have any requests? PM or Review.

You know the drill...

'Till we meet again.

-NightCruiser


	2. My First Encounter With - Mirajane PT 1

**Two Heads Are Better Than One**

_Chapter One:My First Encounter With - Mirajane PT. 1_

* * *

><p>This story is about Natsu having two dicks. He kept it a secret but what if our lovely barmaid Mirajane finds out? Harem. LemonSmut story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.

Warning: Facial, Mild SexTalk, Pussy Fucking, Squirting, Blow Job, Cunnilingus (_My f__irst fucking lemon. Don't whine if you're unsatisfied, bring up request for fetishes [LOL].)_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

Natsu was mentally panicking and is terrified as of many possible ways how he would die by the hands of the Demon Mirajane. 'Oh shit! Should've stopped when I heard that creak!' He removed his hands from his members and quickly turned around.

'How will I explain this? She'd already seen it!' He frowned. His body has been rinsed not too long ago but his members are still hard and needed to be sated. He was afraid of what will Mirajane will react to him.

He closed his eyes and bit his lip hard, wishing to be invincible and begging mentally that she would just go away but it seems like luck was not in his side.

'Come on!' He hung his head down glaring at his still active erection. Mentally seeing a beautiful sexy woman covered by his spunk is not helping. His ears perked up at the sound of the curtains being closed and sighed in relief.

But another sound has attracted his attention, a sound of clothes being dumped on the floor and a sound of a door being locked. His eyes widened and he turned around fully exactly as the fabric that was hiding him drew to the side, exposing Mirajane as naked as she was born. Natsu's cum is still on her face and neck.

It made him go red and his mind running in endless images. Now, he is not dense as people imagined him be. Who wouldn't with a guild full of perverts? Add some of girl talks and bam!

He knew how they liked to be played with, how they liked it if guys licked them right and also their favorite positions. After hearing all of this, he will go home and imagined himself doing that to his female guild mates.

Not wanting to accept that he caught Mira talking about her sex life when she was a rebellious teen, even though he listened to it anyways. She got as far as oral.

She smiled at him with lidded eyes. "Ara, you made me dirty... Natsu." His name was muttered in a seductive voice that made his heart beat fast and dicks throb with excitement. He winced as a bead of pre-cum appeared from the tip.

She slowly walked towards him, as she walks a step, he also backs away. The water making her body glisten. It washed away his earlier release but it made her look like a goddess.

She closed her eyes for a moment and moaned softly as she began to get soaked in the warm splashes of water. It made her body relax and go for a round of fun, and she has the exact and perfect person for it. She quickly made a turn to turn off the warm shower, the cold air prickling her pale skin making her nipples stiffen.

Mirajane had been surprised when she saw his extraordinary cocks. It made her afraid a little bit but shook it off, that was a question for another day.

Natsu is struggling to escape quickly or pounce on her. The latter being his instinct. Play. Pounce. Devour... Fuck. He growled for a moment, Mirajane did not notice it.

She sees his flushed face and giggled, finding it cute. Mirajane had him in the corner, and brushed her lips lightly on his. Both moaned as they felt electricity on their spines.

"So..." She began. Natsu froze fearing that it was just a trap; to lure him then a little while later he will get beat up. He thought it was most likely impossible. Here she was, naked, seducing him. It made his mind turn to mush. "You're jerking off with me on your mind, huh?" She finished while smirking at him.

"N-No! I-it was... Uh... I was just..." He struggled for words. He was looking anywhere except her eyes. His gaze fell to her perky tits and quickly looked up, feeling blood running to his nose.

Mirajane giggled and place her hand behind his head, forcing him to look down. She began to sway her breast slowly.

"What is it about Natsu? Tell me." She whispered lowly on his ear while she closed the gap between them some more, her stiff nipples brushing against Natsu's chest. Natsu became dazed as he hung his head down, seeing a firmly looking perfect heart-shaped ass. He licked his lips, mesmerized by the way it moved. His dicks are now aching with need. If he did not release soon, then surely he will come without touching it.

Mirajane felt his problem as his cocks twitched, grazing against her flat stomach. He heard her soft laugh at was finally put out of his stupor as he realized where situation he was in. He put his hand on her shoulders quickly and pulled her away even if it contradicts his feelings.

"M-Mira... T-this is wrong." He nervously told her as he looked away. Mirajane stopped her actions and grabbed both of his hand and place it on her hips. After that, she made him look at her with her hands.

"There's nothing wrong with this." She murmured as she closed the gap of their lips again and removed her left hand and dragged it down to trace his abs and have a feel of a hard; yet soft equipment of his, smiling when a muffled groan escaped his lips. "We both want this... I can tell Natsu. I heard you how you moaned my name." She smirked mischievously when Natsu bucked his hips lightly and whine when she removed her hand and then put it back at his hair, rubbing it and feeling the soft texture.

His eyes widened again, he was about to say something when Mirajane closed her eyes and crashed her lips against him hard. Both felt an incredible surge from her action. He felt her lick his bottom lip and bit it, enough for him to open his mouth.

She quickly took the chance to slide her tongue inside his mouth, and tangled her finger at his wet pink locks, feeling him growl at the feeling of her tongue inside his mouth. She licked his fangs and rubbing her tongue against his.

Her tongue licked the upper roof of his mouth sensually. Natsu liked the taste of her; he closed his eyes and took the chance to dominate her tongue, now he was the one who is exploring, no, dominating her. Moaning from the back of her throat, Mirajane traced her hand from his neck and down to his defined chest.

They pulled away from their mouths for needed air but still circling their tongues around each other, pants escaping from both of them. Natsu traced his hands to the underside of her breast. She moaned softly at this. Natsu took this as a positive action so he continued to drag his confident hand upwards. He cupped the underside of her breasts and started to rub them. Mirajane jerked her head back and moaned.

He growled as he heard her moan for the first time, a wanton moan that is only his. **Mine.**He smirked mischievously. He stared at the pink nipple that is jutting proudly, like teasing him to come and suck it. He licked his lips, which didn't go un-noticed by Mirajane.

Mirajane was surprised at his sudden change of attitude, though she wasn't complaining as it made her sex moisten. She rubbed her thighs together, desperate for some friction; to ease the ache. She encouraged him to do what he wants to do with her.

"You can play with my boobs Natsu." Mirajane cooed at him. Not needing to be told twice, Natsu turned her around so she was the one on her back on the cold tiled walls of the bathroom. He took the moment to gaze at her voluptuous body before diving in to give her pert nipples a lick. Mirajane's knees trembled in pleasure, as she cannot stop the loud moans she was making. Natsu chuckled at her when he smelled her arousal heightening even more.

She unconsciously held Natsu's face still to keep him from leaning away from her abused tits. He grinned and then sucked hard her swollen nub. He pinched her unoccupied tip making her mewl and press his breast firmer against his wicked tongue. He bit it sharply but not enough to wound it, she gasped and her hands loosened their grip on his head.

He took this chance to leave her bruised globes eliciting a whine from her mouth. He grinned maniacally with his work, and now, the hand which is pinching her nipples slowly trailed down south. Mirajane squirmed, wanting him to move faster to ease the ache between her legs.

He chuckled naughtily when she desperately grind against his fingers when he grazed the top of her cleanly shaved-pussy. He bent down on one knee to get a good look at the glistening wet lips of her cunt; he gripped both of her inner thighs roughly to put it in his shoulders, startling her a little. Mirajane quaked above him; eyes observing every move he makes. She bit her lip when Natsu breathed in the swollen nub making it throb and push a little back. His mouth slightly parted when he witnessed her pussy quiver with anticipation as it produced another trail of cunt juice. He was so dazed and leaned in to breathe her delicious scent.

"Mmm... So... Wet." He leaned in to sniff more of Mirajane's arousal. His eyes clouded with lust as he parted her lips with his index and middle finger. The pale pink flesh quivered with need and he took one tentative lick, she moaned loudly as she threw her head back against the wall.

"You taste fucking good down here, Mira." He rasped as he sniffed in more of her arousal, eyes clouding with lust. He parted it slowly with his index and middle finger, unraveling a pale pink wet flesh that quivered at his touch. A deep rumbling noise erupted from his lips as the scent increased. He licked it again smirked when she bucked her lips and gasped.

"You really like me touching your pussy like this." He concluded as he closed her lips and began to probe his index finger up and down her slit. Her only support was Natsu on his one knee.

"How'd ya like to be played with?" He asked innocently looking up to see her eyes closed with her face flushed panting harshly. He found her look sexy as her breast heaved. Blood rushed to his south making him harder than he already was.

"Open your eyes, Mira." And she did, she looked at him as her face reddened even more when he lightly stuck his index to her closed slit.

"Watch me..." He purred at her lowly and pulled his finger away. "...as I fuck you with my fingers!" He yelled and slammed his finger down to his knuckles and furiously fucked her with it. "AH! Mmmn! Naa-hhh..!" She moaned loudly as her eyes closed in pleasure, he curled his finger hitting her g-spot and came squirting on his face but Natsu was not finished. He latched onto her clit, sucking it hard and added a second finger without slowing down. He moaned against her clit making her tremble and put her closed fist halfway through her mouth.

Natsu saw this and growled at her "Drop your hand down." She obliged and grabbed his hair for support. He resumed his ministrations while she can't stop moaning with a drool on her chin. He smirked and suddenly stopped, Mirajane was about to speak but a loud scream of pleasure came out when he shocked her with his tongue tracing her slit up and down.

He flicked the pink nub that is swollen and speared her pussy with it, curling and stiffening inside her. Mirajane felt her release coming again and she trapped Natsu's head to keep him there.

He lied her down in a split second and immediately squeezed and played with her jiggling tits from his relentless attack on her pussy. He then rubbed her clit and another wave of pleasure came down upon Mirajane and she screamed and squirted.

Natsu grunted in approval as he felt her juices spray unto his face and arms, coating it with her essence. He wanted to fuck her on the ground mercilessly just as his hand did to her cunt. He slowed down a little until he stilled to put his two fingers inside scraping her cunt. He pushed it near her face and made her suck it. Wanting to please her lover, she sucked it clean; lapping it up like she will do to his cock.

"You certainly know how to give me a hard-on." He grinned when he stroked his upper cock slowly and thrust his hips lightly letting her know how hard he is for her. She felt it and decided to return a favor.

She immediately sits up shocking Natsu a bit and let her push him back on the wall. She locked eyes on his cocks and observed it, gasping at its size and put his soft hands around the bottom one. Natsu hissed as he looked down to see Mirajane pumping his cock slowly; drooling a bit.

"You're a naughty girl, aren't you?" He purred at her. It was totally a different persona than he was outside; he was only like this wild... When he battles a serious opponent, reaching his limits. And that thought brought another gush of wetness from her womanhood.

She answered him with a flick of her tongue at his tip surprising him slightly. He clenched his fist from restraining himself to fuck her mouth. She licked his length dragging her tongue up and down lingering at the underside of the bottom-shaft and then she put her hand and the base of the top-shaft.

"Shit, Mira." He groaned, she found his moans sexy and she pulled the foreskin upwards licking the sensitive skin inside making him arch his back. She nipped in lightly biting it playfully and sucking it in her mouth. "Fuck!" He cursed, 'She's only playing with my skin!' He thought as he groaned again, finding it feels good to have a girl suck your cock.

She moved on to pulling his foreskin down revealing a swollen tip begging to be attended with and a bead of pre-cum appearing above it, so she obliged and planted a kiss on it and sucked it inside her mouth.

She smirked inwardly when she felt him buck against her mouth, widening her cheeks a little bit. She decided to finish him off fast because she was literally dripping wet with need and cannot wait to feel him inside her so she took in more of his cock and pumping the upper dick faster. Her eyes widened and her heart pounded when Natsu threaded her silver hair around his fingers and snapped his hips roughly than he intended. Natsu couldn't control himself because of her tight warm wet heat that was her mouth and her hands that were doing wonders to both of his cock.

She felt warmth flooding her at his actions that she can turn him into an uncontrollable beast as she gagged around his cock and Natsu grunted in approval of her throat's constriction around him. His upper cock dripping its precum on her head. Her cheeks hollowed a bit when she sucked hard, she can't take all of him but tried it once making her eyes bulge. His cock can be traced from her neck going up and down.

"Fuck Mira... Suck it like that! Ohh yeah!" Natsu grunted like an animal while he fucked her mouth. This feeling cannot compare the times he jerk off in the bathroom while thinking of his white-haired demon. He gripped the back of her hair harder and threw his head back and let out loud grunting as he felt his balls tightening signaling he was near release.

His other hand join Mirajane's pumping putting it over hers gripping it firmer and dragging it up and down faster, her hands were slick with pre-cum coating his palm making some slick noises that spiked both of their arousals.

"Fuck... I'm going to cum!" He shouted as he felt his release crashing upon him as his members throbbed inside both her mouth and her grip on its brother.

His balls tightened up and gripped her head to keep her from moving out and shot copious amount of his creamy cum inside her mouth, some dripped from her chin along with her drool and he loosened up his grip. Mirajane pulled him out gasping for air but instead were coated with his seed that is still spewing from both of his tip.

Natsu stared at the cum covered girl kneeling beneath him as he panted from his exertions. He doesn't know if he will be satisfied by his own hands again at her finished job at him. Still, he was up for another as she was too. Mirajane stared back at him with lidded eyes, "Ara, still hard Natsu?" She asked, trailing her index and middle finger along her cleavage up until her chin and swallowed the collected cum making him groan and get harder if it is any possible.

"Yeah, I'm going to fuck you now!" Natsu purred lustfully as he let his erections slide between her quivering folds, abusing her clit and let himself be coated by her juices as she moaned beneath him, hooking her legs around his hips. Natsu ground himself more harder as he leaned himself in her face and kissed her open-mouthedly, their saliva dripping down but no one cared as it because it was more erotic.

Natsu moved to kissing her jaw line as Mirajane closed her eyes, revel the feeling of his warm mouth close to her neck, and moaned as he sucked on it, most likely leaving a hickey next day.

Natsu leaned back, gripped his bottom shaft, and teased her lips with it, making her whine with pleasure and annoyance, as she wants him inside her now. Mirajane was about to complain when he suddenly thrust the head in making the upper cock hit her clit and snap her head back, both groaning in pleasure.

Natsu cannot believe of how tight she is and it's only the head in! His eyes closed and sighed and eased himself more, he was about a good two inches in and heard a faint whimper making him still. His gazed focused in Mirajane snapping out of his lust.

"Just do it fast... Natsu." She stuttered and closed her eyes relaxing when Natsu gripped her left hand and placed the other on her hips and snapped his hips hard seating himself all the way, instantly incasing his cock with an unbelievable tightness that he was sure to cum instantly as the head touched her cervix.

"Oh fuck." Natsu gritted his teeth when he moved a little, his body shuddering in pleasure as he felt the slimy walls grip his cock. He removed his hands that is holding hers and placed it on her hips, and he began to move at a slow pace.

The feeling of her folds stretching the crease of his cock felt more beyond heavenly as his other one continued to abuse the quivering nub that crowns her pink pussy.

Mirajane just lay there on the floor; moving her legs hooking it at his hips, making him thrust deeper than before, she moaned again and again when he continuously stimulate her g-spot making her open her mouth.

"Faster..." She whispered breathlessly and cried out when he shoved his cock at her wish, he found the tightest part of her pussy and he reached for her hand to grip his neglected upper cock.

"S-so fucking tight!" He growled when he sped his thrust more making her breasts bounce erotically and the softness of her hands was so good, he leaned in to suck her nipples and grip the other hard that the pain caused his lover to have more pleasure. Natsu grinned mentally after finding out that Mirajane is a masochist; he will have so much fun with her all right.

Natsu bit her nipples hard leaving a bruise mark and leaned back to hook her leg to his shoulder and gripped unto in and began to ram her juicy pussy that is overflowing with her cum from earlier and arousal. Their meaty slaps echoed as well as the squelching of the abused pussy of Mirajane.

Natsu continued to ram his vein-covered meat inside her cum-hungry pussy waiting to be filled by his hot cum. He groaned at the grip of her insides like an unfit glove of lube but warm. He felt more aroused because of her sexy moans that he can only hear through thick hazes of lust. Natsu's nose flared as his scent continued to mingle with hers.

Mirajane never felt this good before in her life. The way his cock filled her cunt or the way she felt how eager how he wanted to fuck her based on the throbbing inside her. She felt her release coming again and reached for her clit, she moaned loudly at the raw pleasure crashing upon her.

Seeing this, Natsu helped her rub her clit; groaning as he did so as she gripped the cock that was fucking her. "Cum Mira..." He murmured as he removed her hands and fucked her harder, pinching her clit like he did to her tits.

"Cum all over my cock..." And that dam broke; she came again releasing her juices staining his pelvis and his upper cock, milking the cock inside her. Natsu didn't hold his and cummed inside her, spurt after spurt filled her womb and seeped out of her cock-plugged hole. His upper-cock spurted its own, staining her stomach, the underside of her breast and her pleasured face.

Afterwards, Mirajane felt him inside her still hard and licked the cum near her mouth to taunt him and it worked. He flipped her off to her stomach making her squeak at the sudden change without pulling out and thrusted his top-cock inside her. She leaned unto her elbows with her face on the floor, rear high in the air with yelps and moans coming out of her mouth.

Natsu thrusted hard inside her and without a minute to waste, he pounded her roughly, slapping her bubble ass to his pelvis, their thighs slapping together getting red from the impact to each other. Mirajane's juices are dripping down the floor, creating more squelching sounds and smooth frictions that are pleasurable for both parties.

Natsu continued to ram his eager cock to her pussy without missing a beat. At this tightness, he will not be able to last soon again, he gripped her hair forcing her to look up the ceiling, forcing her in place, and his other hand gripped her arms giving him a look of her furiously jiggling breast.

"Mira... I'm close...!" He forced her head to look at him sideways and began to kiss each other sloppily with saliva dripping down to both their chins.

Mirajane's mouth opened with a silent scream, pulled away from him, and squirted for the final time around his cock that if he did not force to thrust, he will slip out of juicy pussy. Finding his release, Natsu thrusted hard and yelled obscenities cumming for the final time before pulling out, still spewing out his cum, staining her back.

He leaned onto his knees as she watched her fall down carelessly onto the floor, her whole body covered with his cum and watched as her reddened hole dripped out his cum.

Natsu smiled at her and said nothing as she passed out and turned on the shower to clean themselves and dried each other, deciding to talk the morning after.

The last thought of Mirajane before passing out is she is glad that she is on the pill as her plan worked.

* * *

><p>I think you've waited for long enough. So I cut the part for next chapter and a new girl for next. *wink wink*<p>

Remember: This is my FIRST lemon, I felt awkward LOL but not on the next one (yey). Next one will use toys :P

Hint: She will reward Natsu for saving her, and a punishment after finding out about his sexcapade with Fairy Tail's model.

You know the drill.

-NightCruiser


End file.
